marvel_cinematic_universe_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Shazam
Shazam is a movie about the Inhuman (Fanon) Superhero Billy Batson as he saves the world from the Watchdogs (Fanon). Plot In Los Angels, Billy Batson was about to return to his widowed mom (his only family) after he won a prize for her only to witness her get killed by International terrorists known as the Watchdogs who want revenge on Inhumans for the Infinity War which resulted in the deaths of many people around the world. The Watchdogs see Billy get escorted to Foster Care and then capture him and drag him off to their HQ. Billy Batson broke out of the Watchdog HQ before they killed him for being an Inhuman. He fooled a Watchdog thug in stealing money for 1,000 Pizzas and he hijacked a Cop car to get attention from the Cops to save him from the Watchdogs who are trying to kill him. The Cops save Shazam and arrest the Watchdogs who are imprisoned for Child Cruelty. A Social Worker tells Billy that she found a Foster Family who is Inhuman like Billy who is glad to take him in, the Foster family reveals themselves as Victor Vasquez and Rosa Vasquez who are Inhumans like Billy and are also in hiding from the Watchdogs since their war upon Inhumans. Billy enters the home of the Vasquez family and meet their other foster kids Freddy Freeman, Mary Bromfield, Pedro Peña, Eugene Choi and Darla Dudley who are also Inhumans like Billy and their foster Parents. The kids had taken Billy to their school to live a normal life but Billy stood up for Freddy who got Bullied by a bunch of Bullies, but a teacher tamed Billy and hid him from Public. The teacher called Billy stupid for almost getting himself exposed to Watchdogs, Billy found out that he is an Inhuman like Billy and it's not a good Idea to expose himself. Then Billy ran away fearing he'd expose his foster family to the Watchdogs. Billy Batson ended up inside a cave where he met Wizard the God of the Inhumans who bestows the Power of the Shazam upon an Inhuman on the time of need and he chose Billy, In which Billy had become Shazam himself. However the Leader of the Watchdogs Doctor Thaddeus Sivana, who wanted the Shazam Power to kill off all the Inhumans of Earth to get revenge for his family who were killed during the Infinity War, caught Shazam and tried to kill him with his Watchdog followers, but Billy kicked his ass as angry Watchdogs tried to retaliate for their boss's defeat until they recently caught a bunch of Inhuman survivors of the Infinity War. Meanwhile Sivana has contact with his superior Ronan the Accuser who is in the Phantom Zone. Ronan tells them to collect all the Inhuman survivors of the purge and sell them slaves to Apokolips for being forces against the world under their command with the Evil One. Sivana then told Ronan not to worry that he will fund their escape with the plan. Ronin sneers as he tells Thanos the news. Thanos then laughs evily knowing his escape is almost possible. Billy Batson enjoys his life as Shazam and becomes a vigilante within Miami and becomes famous there gaining the attention of a pissed off Snake Eyes who whams him with a frying pan. He gets famous in Iran as he pisses off the Iron Guard who tries to shoot him. He gets infamous in Wakanda as he is arrested and told to leave and never come back to Wakanda. Then Billy returns to his real father C.C who was revealed to be alive this whole time. Billy learns his father had a daughter named Max Mayfield who died during the Infinity War, but he is proud of his son even though he is an Inhuman. Billy enjoys life under the guardianship of his father C.C, but meets up again with Freddy who is just now his best friend, but then when Watchdogs try to capture Freddy, Billy yells Shazam and turns into Shazam and defeats the thugs and saves Freddy. Freddy tries to influence Shazam in becoming a hero, but Shazam screws up with a bunch of criminals from the Ten Rings (Fanon) who snort at him, but Shazam kicks their asses anyway. After the fight Freddy cheers for Shazam/Billy as he runs home as Billy walks home smiling Meanwhile Sivana reveals he could not capture Shazam who beat his Watchdogs during an Inhuman capture mission. Ronan calls Sivana a shithole and tells him to aid is Watchdogs in person to kill this Shazam. Sivana obeys Ronan as he and his Watchdogs run off to capture Inhumans and make up more Propaganda against Inhumans. Billy returned home to his real dad only to get mugged by Freddy and brought to their foster parents. Victor was furious at Billy for not returning home, Billy violently reveals that his home is with his real father who shows himself as C.C Mayfield. C.C reveals that he gave Billy up years ago as he had an affair with Billy's mom which infuriated his wife Susan Mayfield who divorced him in which he was arrested by S.H.E.I.L.D vigilante sabotage in which his Inhuman wife and child had to leave him, but now he had acquired guardianship of Billy since knowing his ex-wife and daughter are dead now. Victor called him an ass because he celebrated his ex-wife and daughter's death so he can get Billy back as his son. Then C.C retreated with Billy as Watchdogs captured the Inhuman foster kids of the Vasquez family and many other foster children who are Inhumans. Billy returned to his father's home with his father which they got company from S.H.E.I.L.D led by Nick Fury who then calls Billy an idiot for letting a bunch of kids get kidnapped by the Watchdogs. Fury said to Billy that he would have to save the kids and then Billy will never have to see the family again and live with his father without seeing them again. Billy said that he now wants revenge on the Watchdogs for causing him to get involved with stuff he did not want to get involved in, and decided to take the deal. Billy headed to the Watchdog HQ and infiltrated it and saw his foster siblings with hordes of other Inhuman kids trapped in a giant transport cage by Kree loyalists of Thanos's Army as it was being delivered to Apokolips for a part of the Slave trade. Billy ran into Sivana with a bunch of Kree Loyalists who then try to kill them. Sivana tries to gain the power of Shazam and use it for his own good to serve the Kree Loyalists of Thanos and free Thanos and his armies from the Phantom Zone. Billy transformed into Shazam and fought Sivana and the Kree thugs which only got him the attention of the Female Furies, Inhumans under the enslavement of Sivana who revealed himself as the one chosen to become Shazam by the Lord of Destruction. Billy had to fight him and the female furies hard to save his foster siblings and the other Inhuman children. When Billy's foster siblings then got mad at Billy as they heard what he said about how he cares about his father and birth family more than them which makes Billy yell furiously that he hates them and all the Inhumans of the world since they started the Thanos mania and resulted in the creation of the Watchdogs as he left and decided to let them become slaves of Apokolips. One kid beat up Billy's foster siblings and called Billy a traitor to his race and that he and the other Inhuman kids lost families to Thanos's army that time and nobody saved them. Billy then realized that they were right and that they were not responsible and that it was the Kree Loyalists. Billy then fought the Kree Loyalists which angered the Supreme Intelligence who believed that the Kree loyalists were loyal to him and arrived to kill Billy to get his revenge. Billy then fought the Supreme Intelligence as hard as he could and revealed that the Kree thugs are loyalists to Apokolips and not the Kree Empire. The Supreme Leader got furious and just warped out with the loyalists to punish them as Sivana was banished to the Phantom Zone. Billy tried to return to his father and found out he was killed by the Supreme Intelligence who arrived at his house to kill him for being a rogue Inhuman and not destroying Earth. The Watchdogs who are now loyalists of the Supreme Intelligence who wanted revenge for his defeat and the failure to prove Starforce Innocent despite the crimes they committed. Billy then fought the Supreme Intelligence real hard and the fight was so ferocious and he still won as Shazam. Supreme Intelligence was killed after the battle and Billy decided to run off being a Vigilante in Miami now that he saved his Foster Siblings and returned to Miami to be a Vigilante in the city. The Vasquez family was reunited and happy again, but they missed Billy as he was no longer with them. Meanwhile in Miami Billy has been adopted by a special parent and it's Steve Rogers (Fanon). Cast * Asher Angel - Billy Batson * - Zachary Levi as Shazam (Billy Batson's Avatar) * Cooper Andrews as Victor Vasquez * Marta Milans as Rosa Vasquez * Ben Savage as C.C Mayfield (Billy's Father) * Jack Dylan Grazer as Freddy Freedman * Grace Fulton as Mary Bromfield * Jovan Armand as Pedro Peña * Ian Chen as Eugene Choi * Faithe Herman as Darla Dudley * Mark Strong as Doctor Thaddeus Sivana * Rainn Dietrich Wilson as Supreme Intelligence * Samuel Jackson as Nick Fury * Chris Evans as Steve Rogers/Captain America Category:Movies